Shall we dance?
by RuiMariko
Summary: Que se passerait-il si, soudainement, Arthur prenait un cour de danse avec Francis?


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon je ne devais pas poster cette histoire, elle arrive même totalement à l'improviste mais les autres OS en cours prennent beaucoup plus de temps que prévu donc je poste ce petit One shot qu'une image de Francis et Arthur dansant ensemble m'a inspirée ainsi qu'un défi que j'ai vu sur la « ficothèque ardente » (forum sur lequel je ne suis pas inscrite) où l'on voit une scène coupée de Dirty Dancing. C'est un peu ma façon de participer en hors compétition. Bon je vais vous laisser lire ! Bonne lecture et merci de lire !**

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, c'est entièrement une œuvre qui revient encore et toujours à Hidekaz Himayura (ce dieu).

Arthur ne demandait que bien rarement, si ce n'est même jamais, de l'aide à son voisin d'outre-Manche, ayant toujours peur de la contrepartie que ce dernier pourrait vouloir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Français fut plus que surpris lors du dernier sommet mondial, lorsque la nation anglaise lui demanda de lui rendre service… Et quel service ! Il s'était fait attirer dans un coin isolé, par un anglais rougissant, lui quémandant de lui apprendre à danser ! Il crut un instant que sa mâchoire allait se détacher, puis avoir mal entendu et, enfin, qu'Angleterre se moquait de lui. Mais non… Arthur l'avait réellement sollicité afin de lui inculquer les bases de l'art de la danse en couple et, d'un bref geste de la main, il s'assura que sa mâchoire était toujours à sa place. Il avait donc accepté la demande surréaliste à l'Anglais, mi joyeux mi malheureux, car cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec son petit lapin mais en même temps, il ne savait pas pour qui ni pourquoi il voulait s'initier à la danse et il en fut un peu triste.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, en un beau dimanche ensoleillé, Arthur vint frapper à la porte de bois blanc de la demeure de Francis qui s'empressa de venir ouvrir. L'Anglais arborait son air boudeur habituel et le Français son sourire béat. Il le débarrassa de son manteau puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où les meubles avaient été déplacés pour laisser de la place libre. Arthur se questionna à nouveau. Avait-il bien fait de solliciter Francis pour cela ? Mais, de toute façon, il ne connaissait pas de meilleur danseur que lui pour lui apprendre, alors il ferait avec lui. Il soupira légèrement puis regarda son hôte du coin de l'œil avant de regarder hâtivement ailleurs, rougissant. Il prit d'ailleurs un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte que Francis lui tendait la main. Hésitant, il la prit, puis ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce.

« Pour commencer, la valse ! » Dit le Français d'un ton guilleret.

Arthur sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Francis se poser délicatement sur sa taille. Il rougit, sentant des papillons virevolter dans son ventre, se maudissant déjà de son initiative. Il déposa à son tour sa main libre sur l'épaule de Francis puis fixa obstinément ses pieds, d'une part, pour ne pas écraser ceux de son partenaire et, d'autre part, pour ne pas montrer son visage à ce dernier. Le plus grand, qui ne voyait donc que les cheveux hirsutes de son élève, sourit tendrement avant de fermer les yeux. Il pouvait parfaitement danser les yeux bandés à un tempo normal alors, au tempo lent qu'ils avaient emprunté pour qu'Arthur ne se perde pas dès le début, il était plus que sûr de lui. Ses pieds furent broyés à plusieurs reprises cependant, le Français continua de donner ses explications d'une voix douce, calme, aux accents suaves, et l'Anglais se laissait bercer par la voix, tentant tout de même d'améliorer ses mouvements.

Arthur mit au moins une heure avant de maîtriser les pas de base de la valse, heureusement qu'il ne devait apprendre que ceux-là ! Mais il avait encore plusieurs autres danses à apprendre et rien que d'y penser, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'ils y passeraient la nuit. Il n'avait pas eu tort car, à vingt-deux heure, ils dansaient encore. Arthur était exténué mais continuait de valser. Il avait bien dit à Francis qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il apprenne toutes les danses de salon mais le plus âgé avait insisté et spécialement pour lui apprendre le rock. Plus les heures avaient avancé, plus les danses étaient devenues sensuelles, plus la chaleur dans le bas ventre d'Arthur avait augmenté. Ils s'étaient uniquement reposés lorsqu'ils avaient pris une pause pour le dîner puis s'étaient rapidement remis au travail, commençant le tango.

Le plus petit blond sentait son malaise croître à vitesse grand V au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait les pas de cette danse. Ses rougeurs ne se calmaient plus, ses idées étaient de plus en plus confuses et chaque parcelle de son corps s'embrasait littéralement lorsque Francis les frôlait.

Jugeant que l'Anglais maîtrisait assez les pas pour les mettre en action sur une musique, Francis avait allumé la chaîne et la musique enveloppa les deux danseurs qui bougèrent comme un seul être, comme attachés par des liens invisibles. Les pas s'enchainèrent comme si la chorégraphie avait été créée depuis longtemps et que les deux partenaires la connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Les corps s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés et, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un entièrement contre l'autre, la jambe d'Arthur entourant Francis, la musique avait marqué une légère pose avant de reprendre dans des tonalités plus lascives. Cependant, les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, parlant à leur place.

Les yeux verts voilés d'une luxure muette et les joues en feu d'Arthur ne firent qu'attiser Francis qui, doucement, voluptueusement, caressa de ses hanches celles de l'homme entre ses bras. Ce dernier, de ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissa échapper quelques gémissements, sentant son sexe se dresser lentement sous la stimulation. Il n'en fallut plus pour que le Français ne vienne dévorer les lèvres de son futur amant qui ne demandait que cela.

Les mains s'égarèrent tandis l'étreinte se resserrait si cela était encore possible. Le baiser s'arrêta et Arthur offrit son cou pâle soin de Francis qui le marqua d'un suçon. Loin de s'être arrêtée, les hanches du plus grand continuaient leur action contre celle qui, à présent, leurs répondaient. Rapidement, la chemise du plus jeune rejoignit le sol et la peau blanche fut assaillit de caresses apposées par des doigts et une langue quémandeurs.

La musique, comme s'accordant au ballet que les deux corps avait engagé, pris des accents plus érotiques. La deuxième jambe d'Arthur vint gagner à son tour la taille de Francis qui l'emmena jusqu'au sofa puis l'installa sur ses genoux. D'un geste précipité, il retira lui aussi le haut du plus grand, dévorant le torse musclé qui n'attendait que ses attentions. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de glisser ses doigts le long des pectoraux de Francis, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons. Les deux bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau et les langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre avant qu'une main insidieuse ne vienne effleurer l'érection d'Arthur qui gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Francis n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Quel plaisir c'était de voir Arthur perdre le contrôle entre ses mains ! C'était au-dessus de toutes ses espérances. Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou de son amant alors qu'il défaisait la ceinture ainsi que la fermeture pour libérer de sa prison de tissus le sexe érigé. Il le frôla de la pulpe de ses doigts avant de l'empoigner afin de commencer de lents va-et-vient. Des soupirs de plaisir parvinrent jusqu'au Français, l'enjoignant à plus. Il ne se priva pas, se délectant d'entre son partenaire se répandre en gémissements. 

La main libre de Francis se faufila dans le bas du dos d'Arthur, se pressant contre son antre. A ce contacte, le plus jeune se cambra, frémissant d'appréhension et d'impatience. Francis aussi commençait à sentir sa persévérance s'essouffler et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus rapides alors que son désir était attisé un peu plus de seconde en seconde.

Décrétant qu'Arthur avait été assez préparé, Francis défit précipitamment son pantalon. Voir son amant prendre son pied était très satisfaisant mais le prendre avec lui c'était tout de même mieux. Il pénétra alors Arthur qui, instinctivement, bougea les hanches. Ils adoptèrent d'abord un rythme lent, laissant leurs corps s'habituer avant d'accéléré toujours plus, pour mieux ressentir l'autre. Les soupirs de l'un répondirent aux gémissements de l'autre, faisant encore grimper la chaleur en eux. Dans un ultime élan, Francis s'empara des lèvres d'Arthur avant qu'ils n'atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Ils restèrent quelques instants haletants, le visage d'Arthur dans le cou de Francis, puis ils s'allongèrent, sombrant dans ensemble dans le sommeil, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. 

҉

Le fête battait son plein et Francis balayait la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'un certain petit blond qu'il ne trouvait pas. Les premières notes d'une valse se firent entendre et il fut étonné de voir une jeune femme aux longues couettes blondes et aux yeux verts l'inviter à danser avant de rire de bon cœur. Il accepta l'invitation et fit un baisemain à la jeune demoiselle avant de l'entraîner au milieu de la piste de danse et de la faire tournoyer avec grâce.

De son côté, un jeune Américain pestait à voix basse en regardant le couple danser.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait gagné le pari ! »


End file.
